


[podfic] Snapshots of an Ill-Advised Threesome

by Mix Stitch (orphan_account), reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Disjointed, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Snippets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Somehow, Dick ends up in bed with Midnighter and Apollo. Somehow.





	[podfic] Snapshots of an Ill-Advised Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Threesome - M/M/M, Disjointed, Snippets, Frottage, Abrupt Ending

 **Length:**  00:14:10  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU_TA\)%20_Snapshots%20of%20an%20Ill-Advised%20Threesome_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
